Their First Kiss
by tormented-to-dreams
Summary: She came to reserch him since shikaku left him, but research warents odd feelings to emerge. GaaSaku GaaraxSakura


**Super sorry you guys who may have started reading my other stories but i seriously just lost all inspiration for it... Any welcome... But ima make it short and sweet and see how that goes, so enjoy :).**

**Gaara**

I stepped back into my home, Suna. I could tell the wind was blowing, but I couldnt really feel it, sand armor did that to you. I just came back from a mission, I didnt mind, it was a break from being the Kazekage. I had mellowed out since the demon was taken from me, I almost missed the power, the presece it seemed to posses, it made me want to be that powerful without it. Shikaku was a terrible thing, uncontrollable, bloodthirsty, but powerful, and very, very addicting. Power was addicting, and i was suffering withdrawl. I was getting weak, many people had lost their respect for me since the demon had gone, many people had forgotten what i was capable of without it to, many people still died to my insatiable temper.

I walked down the narrow sand roads of Suna, people coward into corners and alleys, no one made me mad on purpose, it just happened, and their blood stained buildings afterwards. But as of tonight i was feeling docile, so i decided to act like a Kazekage and just walk, face forward, chin high. I wasnt threatening like i used to be, but i held and heir of royalty and demanded people to leave me to myself most of the time. It was night so everything was bathed in starlight, the sun had just began to spread pinks and purples around the west side as i finally made my way into the Kazekage tower and to my room. I dont sleep, but the relaxation of lying in a bed meditating was just as good.

I walked into my office slowly, quietly, i was exausted. My red hair was in more of a dissaray than normal, the black around my eyes from my insomnia was darker looking. Even my normally unreadable, fierce eyes were dulled to a dusty jade color. I stumbled to my seat, thanking the fact most of my work was mind numbing, but of course fate had other things than a mental rest. There was to be a Konoha ninja coming in today to asses how my body was reacting to the lose of Shikaku. I sighed, this normally consisted of blood being drawn, my chakra levels tested, and chakra use tested. In other words today wasnt going to be restful in the least.

**Sakura**

I was nervous, i was mature enough to admit that to myself. This was Gaara we where talking about, the mentally unstable, insane, bloodthirsty killer, who, had in fact actually tried to kill me once! But i would be professional about it, i wouldnt let him know i was terrified of him. I gripped my medical bag and began the trudge to the Kazekage tower, all the while praying he was in a good mood today. Maybe, just maybe i could live through this day.

Before i knew it i was standing in front of the opressive tower, i wanted to take a step forward, but my body just wouldnt respond to my brain. I felt like a deer in the headlights, i just couldnt move, and that made me scared and made me mad enough to move, and move i did. I rhomped up to the doors of the Kazekage tower, took a deep breath, and before i could think twice about it i flung the doors open and stepped in. Pink hair swaying slightly behind me, emerald eyes set forward with determination.

**Gaara**

I felt the chakra vibes even before i heard her soft steps coming down the hall. They where strong, the letter hadnt actually mentioned who would be doing the tests, so i was left to wonder who the mystery person carrying an impressive amount of chakra was. Then a smell hit me, not long after the foot steps, strawberries, or was it cherries, i wasnt sure, but it didnt smell bad, and i knew now that i would be dealing with a kunochi. I was so lost in thought that i jumped when she rapped on the door to get my attention, i looked over to her. She had her medical bag in her hands, she was holding onto it like it was her life, her knuckles were white from exertion. I stood up and offered my hand to her, i saw it in her eyes, hestitation, she was scared of me, like everyone else. I pulled my hand hardly offended, i almost liked the fact she was scared of me...

**Sakura**

I watched him get up, he was small, not short, just lean. I couldnt tell from the amount of clothes he wore wheather he was muscular or not. And his red hair lay in a disaray about his head. He slowly offered his hand to me, it took all my will power not to flinch away from the friendly guesture, then he just drew his hand back and made to sit down agian. Something snapped inside me, almost like inner me gave outer me strengh to do it. I reached out and grabbed his hand before he actually sat down, and shook it gently.

"Sakura" that was all i said, thats all i could say, because all the courage that had made me do it, had suddenly fled when looked at me, bewildered, and i thought i was done for, for sure.

**Gaara**

It was actually the last thing i expected, i expected an apology and her to offer her hand to me and say her name, or for her to just stand there uncomfortablely. But no this girl, this girl seemed full of suprises, she reached out and grabbed my hand, looking brave, but only for a second, when my gaze landed on her it seemed to flee her, and all i heard was her steadily say

"Sakura" The name fit, honestly, her pink hair was shimmering down just passed her shoulders, just like cherry blossoms. I looked at her eyes, which i found intruging. A light emerald color, i could almost swear i saw... compassion? No, no one felt anything but fear for me except my family.

**Sakura**

His hand felt grainy, like sand, i guessed he had his sand armor on. What was he sacred of anyway? Aw well, i let go of his hand and watched his fall limply to his side, i looked up to his face to see if i could read some kind of emotion on it. He looked confused, i guessed most people didnt just reach out to him like that just to shake his hand and state their names. I realized he didnt say his name.

"Kazekage-sama" i said slowly, testing the words "I am here on behalf of Konoha's research, about the extraction of Shikaku. I flinched when i said the name and his head shot up and he glared at me for just a moment, then his gaze became unreadable agian and he motioned for me to sit

**Garra**

Most people didnt have the guts to meet me eye to eye, most people didnt have the guts to reach out and touch me, for anything, period. And nobody before, ever, not Temari, not Kankuro, had mentioned Shikakus name to my face since it was taken away from me. I looked up the instant i heard the name. I saw the way she flinched, i knew she was scared, but she was brave, very brave. I motioned for her to sit down, she did.

"Whats first?" i asked nonchalantly, wanting to get this over with though. she opened her medical bag and pulled out a syringe and three vials, empty.

"I need to get a couple of blood samples," she stated. She looked at me holding the supplies, silently asking for permission, i nodded and pulled the sleeve on my arm up just passed the elbow.

**Sakura**

He nodded to me and pulled his sleeve up, as i looked at his arm i thought, yeah, definitaly muscular. But i brushed the thought away and went back to work on moving over the the desk. When i reached the desk i lifted his arm gingerly, and tried to put the neeedle into his arm.

"U-uh Kazekage-sama, i need you to remove your sand armor..." i said doubtfully. When i looked at him though, he looked...vulerable, and slightly panicked.

"W-would you prefer to start with other tests first? Maybe you would feel better that way." I said gently. He visibly calmed as he nodded to the idea.

**Gaara**

Did that really just happen? I began to question alot of things about the pinkette. Like why on earth was she trying to comfort me, i mean i did almost kill her at one point! It just didnt make since... but i nodded anyway.

"Gaara" i said, i dont know why, i didnt think about it. My mouth had kind of set itself to auto-pilot "Call me Gaara" i explained. She looked a little startled, but proceded to nod and go back to rooting through her bag. She turned back to me hands empty, i stared at her curiously, then i realized she wasnt wearing her gloves anymore.

"I have to check your chakra levels Gaara, i need you to take off the thick robe your wearing so i can get to the center of your chakra better." I nodded and took off the robe, leaving me in my mesh shirt and black pants.

**Sakura**

My heart stopped, i hadnt expected this. He was...hot. There was no way around it, he was muscular, but not excesivly, so he was still slender. He moved gracefully into the chair next to the one i was sitting in before i could ask. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears, but as i walked over to him, i almost felt bad, i knew he was uncomfortable just by the look on his face.

"I need you to relax" i said quietly, but he didnt. I sighed slightly

"Gaara would laying down help you relax at all?" I questioned, he didnt nod, didnt say anything, just got up and layed on the carpet right next to where he had been sitting, and begun to breath deeply. I just looked at him for a second, the way his chest moved as he breathed, the way his face contorted, then relaxed into what was a truly unreadable expression, and he looked, for gaara, at peace.

**Gaara**

I hoped i was relaxed enough, because i was pretty comforable, which was weird. I was never comfortable in the presece of others. I just brushed it off as exaustion, from the insomnia, from the mission. I could feel her eyes on me, sakura, her name was sweet, like cherries themselfs. I sensed her get up and move closer, i waited for my body to automatically tense up at the closeness of another person like it always did. But it didnt, i stayed relaxed, and breathed another deep breath, the last thing i remeber was the feeling of her hands on my naval. Then the world was black and red swirls, and pleasant patterns.

I was alerted by giggling, was that sakura? What was she giggling at? I slowly opened my eyes, it wasnt bright or anything but i was just, tired?

"I had just started checking your chakra levels and you...fell...asleep." she giggled agian. It was a nerve grating noise, her giggling, but i didnt mention it. I was to shocked, i had fallen asleep... in front of a stranger. She just kept suprising me.

**Sakura**

I knew exactly where i was, who i was infront of, but i couldnt help it. I looked up and he had just passed out on me, just fallen asleep. And i laughed, or giggled i guess would be more accurate. Then he slowly opened his eyes, and i told him he had fallen asleep. He looked astonished, shocked, and he looked at me. He looked wary, just, im not sure, like i had just performed a miracle. Then i gasped loudly as he reached up to touch my face, just placed his hand on the side of my face. He smirked at the reation, and touched my hair, he looked...curious now. I reached my hand over to touch his muscled arm, his arm was taunt, like he was straining with something, an inner conflict

**Gaara**

I dont know what came over me, a sudden curiousity i guessed, but i wanted to know what her face felt like, if it was as smooth as it looked, and her hair, if it was as soft as it looked. I smirked when she let out a loud gasp at the contact, but she reached out anyway to touch my arm, i strained my muscles to keep from flinching away,to keep from trying to end what i had wanted to start. I wanted to know what it was like to hold someone, I grabbed her arm, fast, and pulled her down, i was scared if i let her go, she would go running, screaming. I pulled her down to where her hair was next to my nose. It was cherries, her hair smelt like cherries.

"Your the first... Who i can feel comfortable around... How did you...?" i couldnt even finish the sentence. I was accutly aware of how she was taking deep breaths.

**Sakura**

He smelt amazing, and i was terrified. He had a death grip on me, and i could hardly breath, our past forgotten i just layed there, breathing deeply.

"Gaara, you have to loosen your grip or im going to pass out," I managed meakly, unfortunitly for me though, he grabbed tighter

"Youll leave, youll run away, i wont get to hold you agian when i let go." He said, his voice was a bit shakey, he seemed honeslty scared of loosing this moment.

"Gaara." i said as i put a hand on his face. "I wont leave you like this." He looked so, hopeful that i would stay. "Can you do something for me?" I asked.

"What is it?" He asked nervously

"can you take your sand armor off? I want to know what your actual skin feels like.

**Gaara**

I had asked her to stay. She gave me a condition, i wasnt sure if i could meet it though, it was alot to ask.

"I know its alot to ask Gaara, but if you really are comfortable around me then it shouldnt be so bad." She said, she sounded like she was having trouble breahting so, hesitantly, i loosened my grip. I panicked as i felt her move, she was going to leave. I closed my eyes, i didnt want to see her go, her weight shifted and i waited for it to leave. But it didnt, this girl really was full of suprises, so i opened my eyes and found hers staring back at mine.

"I told you i wont leave you" She said smiling, and touching a hand to my face. I decided she could be trusted, i decided i really needed someone besides myself for once. I choose her over myself perservation right then. And slowly the sand armor crawled off my skin. She watched in amaziment as the last of the sand left my body, leaving me vulnerable.

**Sakura**

His skin had and even stronger smell than it did when he had the armor on, and it filled my senses. His skin was soft and squishy, just like mine, he was...just like...me. I dont know what i was thinking or if i even was at the moment, but i leaned down and brushed my lips to his, lightly, i couldnt even hardly be called a kiss. But i felt him shiver under me, and it sent electric chilles up my spine, so i did it agian, but longer this time, and with a little more pressure. I felt him respond under me. He shifted and he was on top of me, kissing me, his hands tangled into my pink locks, we just layed there in his office kissing.

**Gaara**

It was electric, everywhere, it was extraordinary. I shivered the first time, she had guts. But then she did it agian, and a more animalistic instinct took over, and before i knew it i was on top of her, _i _was kissing _her._ My hands tangled themselfs into her pink hair, extraordinary hair, extraordinary girl it was a perfect match. I felt her hands find themselfs into my hair as she pressed me closer to her, i hoped the moment wound never end.

**Now i know it wasnt the best but i would love reveiws! If you read it just at least please leave a one or two word reveiw, it is much appreciated! **

**-Gaara- What? Why am i here?  
-Sakura- I baked cookies!**

**-Gaara- Where are the cookies?**

**-Sakura- Naruto ate them**

**-Gaara-NOOOOO!**


End file.
